1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet data transmission method of transmitting data using a packet and an apparatus for practicing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a data packet transmission apparatus using an error correction protocol is used to enable economical and efficient data packet transmission. A technique is described in, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 3-131143 in which a retransmission counter for monitoring the packet retransmission ratio is arranged on the transmission side, and if a packet is discarded during transmission/reception of a data packet which is divided into portions each having a maximum data packet length or if a transmission error is generated in each data packet information, the maximum data packet length to be set is changed for retransmission on the basis of the packet retransmission ratio calculated by the retransmission ratio counter.
In this conventional data packet transmission, the reception side receives data from the transmission side, and the transmission side receives retransmission command data from the reception side. The retransmission ratio is calculated in accordance with the retransmission command data, and the optimum data packet length is calculated on the basis of the retransmission ratio. Since the time for data packet length calculation and the time for data transmission are required, the data packet length is determined with a delay, resulting in a degradation in transmission efficiency.